


The Warrior and The adventurer

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: starker au: The Mummy au (1998) series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Egypt, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: in the year of1926, legionnaires Tony stark and Justin hammer are in a battle while Shield Warrior steve rogers looks at the battle from a distance
Relationships: Justin Hammer & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: starker au: The Mummy au (1998) series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213694
Kudos: 1





	The Warrior and The adventurer

Three thousand years later (the Year 1926), Men and the army fought over the land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it.

And for three thousand that we the shield warriors, the descendants of Pharoah’s sacred bodyguards and warriors from around the world keep watch.

======================================================

Steve Rogers, a western Shield warrior from America, and his team were sitting on their horses, watching from a far distance the army of Tuaregs riding their horses faster s towards the French Foreign legion while holding their gun.

As for the French Foreign legion, they were kneeling behind the stony wall, pointing their guns at the Tuaregs while their colonel was looking at their enemy, scared that they were outnumbered.

The colonel slammed his sword on the sand then rode away on his horse from the City of the dead. Tony Stark, an American adventurer and part of the legion and his “friend”, Justin Hammer surprisingly saw him leave before looking at each other.

“It looks like you just got promoted.” stated before turning their head to their enemy. Both of them held up their guns at the Tuaregs.

“READY FOR YOUR WEAPONS NOW!” Tony ordered then his eyes turned to Justin.

“STEADY.... you with me on this, right?” Tony asked.

“Oh, your strength gives me strength.” Justin said. Seeing lots of Tuaregs coming, Justin growled then ran away with his gun. “Wait for me!” He cowardly said, following their colonel’s lead.

Tony looked at him run, less surprised before turning his head. “STEADY!” Tony ordered as the men were licking their lips and gritted their teeth while waiting for their order to shoot.

As the Tuaregs are almost close to them, Tony orders them to fire their weapons. “FIRE!” Tony ordered as he and the legionnaires began to shoot at them.

Some of Tuaregs fell down from their horses as they were getting shot and killed by Tony and his men. They fired back causing some legionnaires from the top high walls, fell down as they were shot and killed. Including the legionnaires from the bottom row.

==================skip scene to tony====================

Justin turns around and sees Tony running towards. “Run Hammer run!” He ordered as Justin began to run to the entrance of a hideout. “Get inside, just get inside!”Tony addedly said. When Quentin came inside, he pushed a great stone door to shut.

“Hey, don’t you dare close that door, you idiot!” Tony said, running to the door. “Don’t you close that door!” Justin completely closed the door causing Tony to slightly crash on the stone.

Tuaregs were shooting at Tony but he managed to dodge every bullet that hit him. Then Tony began to run the fastest way he could and even left his gun on the sand as he was trying to get away from the Tuaregs, who are chasing after him with their guns and riding their horses.

When Tony stops at a statue and a wall, he has nowhere to run to except to turn around to see Six Tauregs men, pointing a gun at him. Tony closed his eyes for his death.

As the Tuaregs were about to shoot him, their horses were starting to neigh and jumping uncontrollably wanting to run from something.

Tony’s eyes were still closed, hearing the horses' neigh sound and their hoofs moving faintly. Tony opened his eyes to see that Taureg men weren’t there anymore then he heard a faint ghostly voice behind him. Tony turned around to see an Anubis stone statue.

Y̗̩o̶̯͇̩u͈̣̺'͇͔̦̖͈̰l͓l̗͓̹̫͉̫̼ ͕͔̥͔͈͔̫d͍͎͎̻i̝̗͎e̡̜̜̗,͏͎̭ ̪͚͍̻͉Y̡̠o͈͍̻u ̟̹̺̞̝̣w҉̭͓̖i͖l̺̪̻͕͎̰ͅl͓̻͠ ̞̰̘͙̭̺d̞̝̳̦̥͖i͏̫̦͔̟̘̣e̺̥͕̮

The voice echoed from the statue at the same time echo of the dogs barking. As Tony was slightly shocked hearing the echoes, the sand blows violently over at him.

“Woah!” Tony exclaimed in surprise, trying to dodge the sand but it kept blowing and attacking him. When Tony was running away from the unexpected sand attack, he didn’t notice a spine-chilling sand face sculpture.

=====================================================

Steve and his team looked down at hamunaptra, legionnaires lifelessly dead on the sand while the remaining army of the Tuaregs was riding off with their horses.

“The creature remains undiscovered,” Steve said with a calm and relief tone before looking down on Tony running away from the place.

Then Tony stopped for a moment, panting as he felt that he was being watched. He turned his body slightly and looked up to see men on their horses.

Not knowing that if those men are going to attack or not, Tony decided to run.

“hal naqtuluh? (Should we kill him)” One of Steve's men asked In Arabic.

“No, the desert will kill him,” Steve replied.


End file.
